One Question for You
by Gura-san
Summary: Fic ini hanya bercerita tentang sebuah percakapan singkat sepasang kekasih Drabble! OOC! Not too fluffy


**Gura-san**

 **presents**

 **.**

 **One Question For You**

 **.**

 **(!) WARNING : typo(s), OOCness, lack of romance**

 **.**

 **The characters belong to Gori— Sorachi Hideaki** _ **sensei**_

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Suatu sore di Kabuki-cho, tepatnya di sebuah taman kota, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang telah beradu mulut cukup lama hanya karena masalah sepele—siapa yang akan mengantar dan siapa yang akan diantar sampai pulang ke rumah.

Sang gadis, Kagura, bersikeras ingin mengantarkan kekasihnya untuk kembali ke markas Shinsengumi—tempat lelaki itu bekerja. Namun sebaliknya, sang lelaki, Okita Sougo juga bersikeras ingin mengantarkan sang gadis untuk kembali ke Yorozuya—tempat gadis itu tinggal dan bekerja.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang- _aru!_ Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, _baka yarou?!"_ seru Kagura kepada Okita.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku yang akan mengantarmu, _China._ Kau ini tuli atau apa, sih?" ujar Okita tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang? _Ngajak_ _berantem_ , ya?!" emosi Kagura meninggi, "kali ini biarkan aku yang mengantarmu, _kuso_ sadis! Dari dulu selalu kau yang mengantarku pulang _-aru!"_

"Bukankah itu wajar? Seorang majikan harus bertanggung jawab kepada binatang peliharaannya supaya pulang dengan selamat."

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SEBAGAI BINATANG PELIHARAANMU, HAH?!"

Pandangan Okita yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke depan, kini beralih ke Kagura. Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas, "turuti saja kata-kataku, _China_. Aku. yang. akan. mengantarmu. pulang," ujar Okita lagi dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya barusan.

Tidak terima, Kagura langsung beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki sedari tadi. Salah satu jari telunjuk tangannya lalu menunjuk ke arah Okita, "kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu, hah?! Kenapa kau selalu memerintahku seenaknya _-aru?!_ Kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan seperti ini- _aru?!"_

"Oi, _China_ —"

"Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan kejam?! Padahal hubungan kita bukan seperti 'majikan dan peliharaan', kan?! Atau jangan-jangan kau memang selalu menganggap hubungan kita seperti itu- _aru?!"_ Kagura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SIKAPMU SELAMA INI!"

Masih dengan tatapan datarnya, Okita menatap wajah Kagura yang memerah akibat berteriak barusan—melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini ia pendam selama berpacaran satu tahun terakhir.

"Kau sudah muak… denganku?" akhirnya Okita angkat bicara juga—tanpa ekspresi.

Kagura tidak menjawab, namun napasnya masih tersengal dan ekspresinya seakan mengatakan 'tak-perlu-dijawab-kau-sudah-tahu-kan'.

Okita kembali menghela napas, "kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Kagura hanya diam menunggu pertanyaan Okita.

"Kalau kau muak dengan sikapku selama ini, mengapa kau tidak memutuskanku?"

 _Eh?_

"Sekarang ini hubungan kita tidak seserius seperti hubungan pernikahan atau apa, bukan?" kedua iris _crimson_ miliknya masih terfokus ke arah Kagura, "kau bisa saja memutuskanku dan beralih ke pria lain—itu _pun_ kalau ada yang mau," ujar Okita lagi sembari menyeringai.

"I-itu…"

Okita lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, _China musume?"_

Kagura menggeram kecil—terlihat dengan jelas kekesalan terukir di wajahnya.

"K-kalau begitu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang memutuskanku _-aru?"_ tanya Kagura balik yang tiba-tiba beralih menjadi mode _tsundere._

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Okita menghela napas kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih?"

"Apa katamu?!"

Dan demi susu stroberi milik Gin-chan, Kagura melihat Okita tersenyum walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Untuk apa aku memutuskan suatu hubungan jika aku yang sudah ber'susah-payah' memulainya duluan?"

 _E-eh?_

 _Eeh?_

"A-aa…"

 _Eeeeeeehh?_

 _Apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi?!_

"Lagipula dari dulu aku memang ingin 'peliharaan' seorang amanto," ujar Okita lagi yang tiba-tiba kembali ke mode 'sadis'nya.

Kagura terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Kali ini ia tidak ingin menyangkal ejekan Okita barusan karena ia sudah terlalu salah tingkah. Tanpa Kagura sadari, Okita tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, dan kemudian ia juga beranjak dari bangku taman tersebut.

Lelaki bersurai coklat muda itu lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kagura.

"Karena kau 'kalah', kali ini aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang, _buta onna,_ " bisik Okita di telinga Kagura hingga membuat wajah gadis itu tambah memerah.

Walaupun sudah beberapa kali ia melihat wajah _salting_ Kagura, tetap saja ekspresi itu merupakan ekspresi favorit Okita—ia berpikir kalau seharusnya ia menggoda gadis itu sesering mungkin agar bisa melihat ekspresi itu lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang, _China._ "

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**


End file.
